1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a baby bath floating thermometer and more specifically to a thermometer tube contained within a first encasement for physical protection and flotation. Together, they are further contained within a second encasement which further enhances flotation, inhibits or reduces overturning and creates a size too large for swallowing or choking.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following represents prior art patents which illustrate various types of thermometer floatation devices:
U.S. Design Pat. No. 158,421 to Walter Dorwin Teague illustrates a bath thermometer in the appearance of a fish.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 166,766 to Richard J. Melville illustrates a bath thermometer in the appearance of a turtle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 173,474 to Leon T. Clickner illustrates a thermometer in the appearance of a life saver and rope.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 312,975 to Stephen M. Scheurer illustrates a bath thermometer in the appearance of a duck.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,977 Harry Y. Norwood describes the combination of a thermometer tube, a base of sheet material of a thickness considerably smaller than the width of the tube, the base being shaped to define a groove receiving the tube, and a narrow strip of thin sheet material adhesively connected to the base and connected with the tube to hold it in place in the groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,668,930 to Arthur Zadek describes a bath thermometer, comprising a buoyant flat disc shaped base member having a slot therethrough provided with mortised ends and a recess at one side, an upright standard having its end tenoned to fit the slot and mortised ends thereof. A portion of the upright being provided with a shoulder to abut the face of the base when the upright is inserted, and a thermometer tube carried by the face of the upright and having its bulb projecting into the recessed portion of the slot in the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,292 to H. Brainard Brown describes a combination of, a sealed hollow elongated support of non-shatterable material, with the support having a relatively large flattened surface extending generally parallel to the long axis of the support, and a thermometer tube mounted in the support generally parallel to the plane of the surface and in heat conducting relation therewith, at least a portion of the support being transparent to permit reading of the thermometer therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,693 Percy L. Spencer describes a temperature-indicating device comprising a body adapted to be supported with the center of support locate at a definite point with respect to the body. A strip of thermostatic material fastened at one end thereof to the body, a weight carried by the thermostatic strip at a point removed from the end. The thermostatic strip being adapted to move under the action of varying temperature to shift the point and the weight with respect to the body in a direction to shift the center of gravity of the body with respect to the center of support, the body being adapted to rotate under the action of the forces exerted upon it by its support and by gravity to bring the center of gravity into a vertical line with the center of support, whereby the angular orientation of the body is made responsive to the temperature thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,277 to Elmer S. Whittier describes that in a thermometer, a dial plate, heat indicating means carried by the dial plate, a cup-shaped housing of elastic, shock-absorbing material to protect the parts comprising a round body having a bottom wall and an annular side wall, the side wall having an internal holding groove with an overhanging lip. The dial plate having an annular rim portion adapted to enter the groove and the lip being located near the open end of the cup and being sufficiently elastic to stretch to a diameter exceeding the diameter of the dial plate to let the latter get in the groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,361 to Jeffrey L. Fortune describes a floating temperature measuring instrument for measuring water temperature of a personal bath. Measuring bath water temperature improves ones ability to draw a safe and comfortable bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,610 to Stephen K. Hallett describes a fluid impermeable housing includes a lower support body receiving a battery, with an upper body portion mounting a printed circuit board containing a light-emitting diode panel for indication of temperature with the light-emitting diode panel operative through the printed circuit board and a temperature sensor directed through the housing to effect indication of ambient pool water temperature. The organization includes a threadedly securable lower and upper cap permitting access to the components of the organization for maintenance and replacement of various portions thereof. A modification of the invention includes cup support structure arranged on diametrically opposed sides of the support housing utilizing the temperature indication of the light-emitting diode panel for indication of ambient pool water temperature. The cup support structure includes a cup holder wherein drinking cups may be mounted. Suction cup structure is provided mounted to each cup holder to permit securement of the organization to a side wall of an associated swimming pool, wherein each cup holder may further be provided with stabilizing ballast anchor weights suspended relative to each cup holder for maintaining proper orientation of the organization in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,028 Dianna M. Carey describes a thermometer housing of a generally cylindrical configuration is arranged for floating reception within a bathtub, with the thermometer housing including a top wall divided into a first and second semi-annular indicator surface, with an indicator arrow operative through a bi-metallic spring arranged for deflection from the first to the second indicator surface upon bathtub water elevated to a second zone of temperature to be classified as inappropriate for bathing. A stabilizer weight member is mounted to the bottom wall to maintain alignment and emergence of the housing side wall within the associated bathtub body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,563 to Job Chiu et al describes a multistage thermometer comprising a body portion capable of selectively detachably engaging thereto at least a first sensing portion, a second sensing portion, a third sensing portion and a fourth sensing portion. Each of the sensing portions has a first member at a first end thereof, the body portion integrally forming a second engaging member at one end thereof for electrically and complementarily connecting thereto the first engaging member of each of the sensing portions. This invention offers a thermometer being multiuseable and having a body portion capable of being selectively detachably engaged with other sensing portions of various usages based on the situation one faces.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.